Holydays ? Yes, we believe it
by 91Chantilly
Summary: Romano and Feliciano are sent by their parents in a summer camp, in order to deliver them in the good way. False good idea. Four weeks to live in close quaters with weird strangers is long. Very long. Too long ? TRANSLATION


**Title : **Holyday ? Yes, we believe...

**Disclaimer : **Hetalia is not mine and this story belongs to emimix3, on the French Fandom.

**Warnings : **Yaoi, stupid humor, and update depends on the author

**Author note for nothing (or not) : ** In French, the name is : "Vacances ? Mais oui, on se croit..." I'm French, so maybe I'll make mistakes. I changed some names.

* * *

><p><em>- Oh, you, jerk !<em>

_- Hmmm..._

_- Wake up !_

Feliciano rubbed his eyes and straightened, into his brother's angry look.

_- Your ticket_, he said, pointing the controller.

The little brown-haired profusely apologized and gave his ticket to the controller. This one punched it, and went on his way.

Romano absentmindedly looked out by the window of the train, absorbed by the sunrise, taking slowly his place in the dark of the night. There was a nearly-religious silence in the wagon, just the sound of the wheels on the rails. Aparamently, people thinks that the HST (high-speeded train) is better than the old rusty metal-horses, Feliciano thought bitterly. But how to blame them ? The HST was fast, silent and not too much more expensive. Maybe a vain attempt from their parents to get rid of them.

His brown-haired twin, him, was much less moderate in his remarks. That was certainly a attempt from their parents to get rid of them. Both were "difficult teenagers". No better than the other knew what it meant, but they were, and apparently, it was not terrific.

Romano looked at his brother. Feliciano was small, with effeminate traits and delicate. A true missed-girl, as nearly everyone says. That was also one of the reason why they were in this train, like the fact that Romano was covered with bruises and hematomas. He had to fight, to save the honor of the family !

The time was slow in this train, as to save every precious second that separated them from the torture that awaited them upon arrival. The landscape changed. From the grey cities, they came to green campaigns, to hills full of forets, to fields. And like this, at 8:30 AM, they arrived in a big station, bigger than the one in their town, too big, too massy, too german.

_- Where do we have to go, now ?_ Feliciano asked, taking his suitcase.

_- Someone should wait for us. The name is "Tustchill Camp", no ?_

Feliciano merely shrugged his shoulders. Romano sighed and pulled out a cigarette.

_- You said Tustchill Camp ?_ A voice asked behind them.

The twins turned. The one who spoke was blond, with a medium length hair, wearing a black T-shirt and a baggy. He might be 16 or 17, and he had a cigarette between the lips. Next to him, there was a girl, wearing the same hair, except she wore a black ribbon, and quietly clothed.

_- Yeah._ Romano spited.

The young man showed a crowd of teenagers around some adults wearing orange T-shirts behind him.

_- I think it's there, but I don't really want to check._

Romano wasn't really delighted too.

_- My name is Vash. The blond said. And she is Lily. _He added, showing a girl next to him.

- _Romano. _The brown-haired simply said, yet aggressive, and not really listening, before adding, instead of his brother who obviously intend to stay mute: _And him, my brother. Feliciano._

The four teenagers went to the group, and it was the good one. One of the monitors, approaching their thirties and who probably forgot to comb his hair, smiled to them and said :

_- Hi ! I'm Anthony, I manage the camp ! I hope we will get along !_

Romano grumbled an insult, making laugh people around him. Anthony frowned :

_- So mature, boy. Do you mind if I criticize your improbable hairstyle too ? Yes ? No ? _

Romano growled, but didn't answer.

_- Sounds like a "no". So you should shut up. Well every trains arrived, so I will check if some people escaped on the way._

Slowly, Anthony began to call everyone. Apparently, there was plenty person. Then, yet smiling, he directed them out of the station. Feliciano risked a glance to the others. They all looked between 14 and 17 years old, and almost all looked like, how they walked, how they was clothed, those students those people who constantly tortured him every days. As to reassure himself, he pressed against his brother. Romano gave him a look, as if to say "You! I'll give you the ideas up in the bus! ", which cools only half.

The group quickly settled in the bus, but instead of rushing on the merits, like any teenager, they settled each alone or in groups of two or three, the farthest possible from each other. "Obviously, socialization will be difficult." Anthony thinked.

Every monitor quickly introduced himself. There was Manu, a small brown-haired idiotically smiling, Jonathan, a tired-looking tall brown-haired, and Penelope, a shy small woman. Of course with Anthony. But given the little attention that adolescents gave them, they would already have forgotten their names.

Anthony sighed and sat down on his place. Every teenager were at least five rows behind him, so he could get their files to can know what to wait from them. Penelope was reading the papers too.

_- Penelope, is that your first year as a monitor ?_

The young ginger woman made a sound fifty "haha" and fifty "uh", scratching her neck.

_- Well, I managed outdoor centers... And a summer camp last year, but, it was..._

_- Normal ? Jonathan tried._

_- Yes... I don't know if I can say it._

The other one shrugged his shoulders.

_- We will not lie. Look at where they are. For the moment, that's right, they are just separate. But it can degenerate at anytime._

Penelope looked at him. She was obviously embarrassed. This was not quite like that she saw her work.

_- But, well, our goal is that these four weeks are going well. They need to learn to respect! I'm sure we can get something out of these kids._

The young woman smiled to him. It looked like a little more to how she saw her job.

At the middle of the bus, Romano looked at his brother, the back stuck to the window. Feliciano looked totally stressed, ramrod straight, eyes on his lap.

_- Oh, asshole._

Feliciano didn't answer.

_- I'm talking to ye !_

His brother turned his head toward him. His face was decomposed, and he looked like going to cry at all time.

_- Hey. Feliciano. Why do you stress ? No one didn't anything to you. No one will not do anything to you._

Well, obviously, it didn't contrived. Romano dared to look slightly above the seats to see if others had problems with some whiner. The guy who had spoken to them at the station was softly speaking to his shy friend, three rows in front. A girl not too far, small and all tanned, was sadly looking at the road by the window. Otherwise, the others looked more or less neutral. A boy and two girls, obviously brother and sisters, were at the bac of the bus. A blond guy that Romano didn't like not knowing why was listening to music next to a... teenager ? Anyway, he had white hair ; one other blond guy with long hair was speaking to one another with glasses, who was sitting next to someone looking like to be his brother, but Romano didn't really notice him. There was too a punk who did not look very nice, a Japanese (or Chinese ? He was not good at differentiating) law as a "I" more at the front of the bus (He saw through the Holy Mirror, Hallelujah !), a sleeping guy, a girl who appeared to be the youngest but also the most wicked. Well, he saw only the teenagers behind him, and they didn't look so kind (note, that was why they were here.).

_- Feliciano. Don't stick me during those four weeks. Already I can not bear the fact that we were sent here, you will not give a layer._

Feliciano said nothing. His brother always spoke to him like that.

And in this silent bus, they arrived in the Camp for Difficult Teenagers of Tustchill.

* * *

><p>I'll send soon the chapter two.<p>

Bye ! Don't forget to press the rewiew button !


End file.
